Contaminator
The Contaminator is a zombie spews out powerful viruses at other infected, this's capable of changing the zombie drastically. These are incredibly dangerous but they're rare "If it gets too close to an infected, it'll modify or even replace the virus with something even more powerful, improving and morphing the viruses. It's theorised that it may even work along-side the already existing virus if it's too advanced to be improved. Bring this down at all costs! Individual "Contaminators" have been observed turning a weak shambler horde into a serious force to be reckoned with, the effects on already deadly infected is even more catastrophic." ~ SAS Documentation. "The virus this thing spews out is to the already present virus as said virus is to the host, it latches on to and empowers." ~ An observer. These're found in the Doomed Worlds campaign, they're also able to be found in most other places however. In low-powered zombies it's capable of completely overriding the already present viruses and replacing them with more advanced and powerful variations. In tougher zombies it can add armour, give stat buffs or turn them elite. (But it can't override) On bosses it mostly only gives a buff, it almost can't even turn one into a savage. Better variations have a more interesting effect on other infected. Oh, and was it mentioned that Contaminators can buff eachother? ''So a pair of normal Contaminators can turn one another into much more powerful versions... To buff infected it fires a ranged projectile at them with large AOE, it almost never aims at a player but if a player does get hit it's very painful. (These projectiles can't damage infected). Fun fact, if it's elite and has a certain buff due to it, it can give that buff to other infected! If it can override, it's able to change the infected into something more powerful entirely, so a stalker can turn into a bloater. Or it can make a boss savage (although this can almost not be done). If it can heavily buff, it can turn an infected into a more powerful version of itself. This doesn't work on bosses nor Legendary Variations (instead these get a lot of bonuses). If it can buff then the thing will just get an improvement, e.g modifiers. This works on any boss of the correct amount of power. Normal Variation. It overrides stuff like normal/fetid shamblers, stalkers and simular things (Doesn't override bosses). It heavily buffs things simular (in power) to bloaters. It buffs all the way up to a standard regurgitator. *800 HP. *1000 Ranged Damage *2.5m AOE range *200 AOE Damage *0.2 second attack-windup *2.0 second attack cooldown. *5.5m Projectile range. *360 degrees per second turn rate. *1 m/sec speed. *5% drop chance. Fetid Variation It overrides stuff like normal/fetid bloaters and simular things (Doesn't override bosses). It heavily buffs things simular (in power) to regurgitators. It buffs all the way up to a standard wickers. *2200 HP. *1800 Ranged Damage *3.5m AOE range *500 AOE Damage *0.2 second attack-windup *2.0 second attack cooldown. *7.5m Projectile range. *360 degrees per second turn rate. *1.6 m/sec speed. *6% drop chance. Evolved Variation It overrides stuff of simular power to a Wicker (Doesn't override bosses). It heavily buffs things simular (in power) to Zombie mech. It buffs all the way up to a standard Devastator. *5200 HP. *3800 Ranged Damage *5.5m AOE range *800 AOE Damage *0.2 second attack-windup *2.0 second attack cooldown. *8.5m Projectile range. *360 degrees per second turn rate. *2 m/sec speed. *7% drop chance. Apex Variation It overrides stuff of simular power to a Zombie mech (Doesn't override bosses). It heavily buffs things simular (in power) to Devastator. It buffs all the way up to a standard Necrosis. *9500 HP. *5500 Ranged Damage *6.5m AOE range *1000 AOE Damage *0.2 second attack-windup *2.0 second attack cooldown. *10.5m Projectile range. *360 degrees per second turn rate. *2.2 m/sec speed. *9% drop chance. Legendary Variation Ouch... It overrides stuff of simular power to a Necrosis (It's capable of overriding some of the lowest tier bosses). It heavily buffs things simular (in power) to a standard Necrosis. It buffs '''all'. *11500 HP. *6500 Ranged Damage *7.5m AOE range *1500 AOE Damage *0.2 second attack-windup *2.0 second attack cooldown. *10.5m Projectile range. *360 degrees per second turn rate. *2.4 m/sec speed. *15% drop chance. Category:Zombies Category:Minibosses Category:Range Enemies